Renace de tus cenizas
by Aion-94-676
Summary: William intenta corregir su error de servir a XANA y por ello el virus renace. A su vez, los guerreros de Lyoko tienen nueva información que les ayudará para derrotar a XANA. Continuación de la cuarta temporada de Code Lyoko y mi primer fic, no sean malos


Capítulo 96: Renace de tus propias cenízas

Hola, bueno, que decir, soy nuevo en Fanfiction y quería que este fuera mi primer fic, sobre Código Lyoko, se que hay una persona que tiene una trama parecida a este fic, y lo he leído, por eso al menos lo hice diferente (o eso creo, espero que no piense que me copié la idea). Aun así, esta idea es original mía y comienza tras unos cuantos meses de que XANA fuera derrotado. Code Lyoko no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Bueno, tras eso, doy comienzo al fic.

_**Renace de tus propias cenizas.**_

_**Laboratorio del Amazonas, 4:15 A.M.**_

_En medio de la selva se encontraba un laboratorio con forma esférica. En su interior se encontraban dos personas despiertas._

-Esto de patrullar es un asco- _se quejó uno de los hombres._

-Y que lo digas, además, ¿Quién va a venir a robarnos datos en medio de la nada?-_ se quejó a su vez el segundo hombre. De repente, una luz sale de una puerta metálica por la pequeña hendidura del hueco de esta. Ambos hombres miran en la dirección de la luz._

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- _Ambos sacan una pistola y se acercan cautelosamente a la puerta, la cual cada vez dejaba pasar mas luz. Finalmente los hombres abrieron la puerta. Una luz cegadora les ilumina…_

_**Jeremie, **__**Academia Kadic, 9:00 A.M.**_

_Me despierto de golpe en mi habitación. Me he vuelto a quedar dormido en la mesa de mi ordenador… cojo mis gafas, que estaban en el teclado del ordenador y me las pongo. Miro alrededor. Mi habitación está hecha un desastre. Doy varios clicks en mi ordenador para apagarlo. Necesito un descanso, al fin y al cabo XANA ya no existe. En ese momento recuerdo varias aventuras que pasamos todos y malos ratos. Si soy sincero, me encantaba luchar contra XANA, me hacía parecer alguien… imprescindible. Ahora nuestras vidas vuelven a ser monótonas y aburridas. Guardo todo el desorden en mi armario. Al fin y al cabo, hasta las 10:00 no se despierta nadie. Últimamente siempre me despierto de golpe, no se porque. Miro un reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de trabajo. ¿Solo son las 9:20 todavía? Me siento de nuevo en la silla del ordenador y lo vuelvo a encender. Tengo bastante tiempo hasta que me llamen para irme a desayunar._

_**Odd, Academia Kadic, 9:40 A.M.**_

**-¡Odd, perezoso! ¡Despierta!-**_La voz de Ulrich me despierta. Abro los ojos._

**-Cinco minutos maaaaaaas…-**_Bostezo de mala gana y me doy la vuelta._

**-Como quieras, pero no te servirán nada a estas horas…-**_Eso me hizo despertar del todo._

**-Espera, ¿Qué hora es?-**_Pregunté alterado._

**-Las diez menos veinte-**_Oí una pequeña sonrisa salir de Ulrich. Mierda, tenía que vestirme rápido o no me servirían mi desayuno. Me levanté de golpe. _**–Estaré abajo, date prisa-**_Ulrich salió por la puerta. Las reglas de la cafetería decían que a partir de las 10:00 no servían desayuno, así que me tuve que dar prisa. Abrí un armario y saqué un puñado de ropa. Me puse un pantalón morado, parecido a un pantalón de campana, pero sin serlo, y una camiseta azul de manga corta. Encima me puse un jersey del mismo color que mi pantalón. Finalmente me puse las zapatillas. Miré bajo la cama para ver a Kiwi durmiendo. Con tanto escándalo que estoy montando y sigue dormido. Cojo un peine del mismo armario y me peino rápidamente. Miro un reloj. Las 9:55. Salgo tan rápido como puedo, cierro la puerta y empiezo a correr. No hay nadie en el pasillo. Es increíble, ¡soy el último en salir! Llego finalmente a la cafetería. Ya veo a todos hablando en la mesa. Cojo rápidamente una bandeja y la dejo delante de Rosa, la cocinera._

**-¡Rosa! ¡No sabes lo bien que te sienta ese delantal!-**_Tentemos a la suerte._

**-Has llegado justo. Un minuto mas y no te serviría nada-**

_**Aelita, cafetería de la academia Kadic, 10:00 A.M.**_

_Veo a Odd al fondo, ya con la bandeja en la mano. Me aparto un poco para dejarle sitio a Odd. Ulrich, Yumi y Jeremie están aquí. Extrañamente, William no ha aparecido en todo el día._

**-Ulrich, me podrías haber avisado antes, ¿no crees? Por poco me pierdo el desayuno-**_Dice Odd tras saludarnos a todos y sentarnos._

**-Lo hubiera hecho si "alguien" nos hubiera llamado a tiempo-**_Ahora Ulrich era el que pasaba la bola a Jeremie._

**-Perdón, estaba trabajando en un programa y se me hizo tarde…-**

**-Bueno, ya no importa, al menos me dio tiempo a cogerme desayuno-**_Dice Odd, llevándose una tostada con mermelada a la boca._

_**William, **__**La Fábrica, 10:30 A.M.**_

_Quiero recordar como era el Superordenador. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que he hecho a sido causar problemas. Tengo un programa de Jeremie que puede eliminar definitivamente a XANA. Seguramente todos pensarán que está acabado, pero yo se que no lo está, está recobrando fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo, le serví un tiempo. Se supone que este programa lo eliminará del todo. La compuerta se abre y avanzo a la gran torre de datos que hace que funcione el Superordenador. XANA me permitió aprender bastante de informática y ahora se como encender este cacharro. Lo enciendo y la torre empieza a brillar con un color amarillento. Retrocedo y entro de nuevo en el ascensor. Le doy a otro botón y la compuerta se cierra. Ahora asciendo. Se que me arriesgo mucho, pues si no funciona… XANA resurgirá… pero quien no arriesga no gana, así que probaré suerte. De repente me golpeo contra el suelo del ascensor. Se ha detenido fuertemente. Me levanto para caer de nuevo en el suelo. Un golpe en la cabeza me deja medio dormido y suelto el disco. No puedo levantarme, el golpe me ha trastocado. Solo puedo escuchar pasos. Veo con dificultad como alguien aparece en mi campo de visión, se agacha y coge el disco._

**-Gracias. Me aseguraré de que esto acabe en… "buenas manos"…-**_Empiezo a perder el conocimiento. ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que mantenerme despierto y recuperar el disco! Sin embargo, y en contra de lo que pensaba, recibo otro golpe. No logro aguantar…_

_**Jeremie, Academ**__**ia Kadic, 6:35 P.M.**_

_Entro en mi habitación y descubro que algo no va bien. Mi ordenador está encendido cuando yo recuerdo perfectamente que lo apagué antes de irme. Quizá con las prisas se me quedara encendido y no lo apagué bien. Sin embargo, lo que veo a continuación cambia mi pensamiento. Un pitido que hacía mucho que no oía, acompañado de una imagen en mi ordenador me sobresalta._

_**Ulrich, Academia Kadic, 6:40 P.M.**_

_He de admitirlo. Me sobresalté al ver a Jeremie abrir la puerta de un golpe. Tenía una cara de pánico, como si no se creyera algo… o no quisiera creérselo._

**-Hey, Jeremie, ¿Qué te pasa?-**_ Preguntó Odd. Yo me limité a observar la escena._

**-Es… es… imposible… pero…-**_ Jeremie tomó aire para respirar. Por un momento pensé que se nos desmayaría ahí mismo. _**–Alguien… o algo… ha despertado a XANA… ¡acaba de activar una torre!-**_ Los dos abrimos la boca de pura sorpresa. ¿XANA? Se supone que el programa de Jeremie le había eliminado._

**-P… pero, ¿Cómo? Se supone que le habíamos derrotado al insertar tu programa-**

**-No lo entiendo, para empezar, el Superordenador esta apagado, por otro lado, ¿Cómo puede haber vuelto?-**_Preguntó Odd mientras se levantaba. Yo también lo hice._

**-Ya les he avisado a todos de esto… pero… Aelita…-**_ Jeremie entristeció su rostro. Es normal. Franz se había sacrificado para que pudiéramos usar el programa… y ahora no sirve de nada… _**-Bueno, la cuestión es que hay que desactivar la torre antes de que XANA vuelva a causar problemas. Con suerte averiguaréis algo sobre su retorno- **_Jeremie volvió a respirar. Todos salimos corriendo de la Academia sin que nos viera nadie. Jeremie nos explicó por el camino que Aelita y Yumi ya estaban llegando a La Fábrica. Nos adentramos en el bosque. Si soy sincero, habíamos pasado 8 meses pensando que XANA había sido derrotado, y ahora que resurge, nos olvidamos de donde se encontraba el acceso a La Fábrica. Finalmente lo encontramos (pasaron 10 minutos, aproximadamente) y bajamos a las alcantarillas. Tuvimos que ir a pie, pues nos olvidamos nuestros "transportes" en nuestras habitaciones pensando que nunca volveríamos. Llegamos al puente. Ahí Jeremie recibió una llamada. Cogió su móvil y contestó._

**-¿Yumi?- **_Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Jeremie se sorprendió. _**-¿¡Que!? Pero… ¿estas segura? No sabemos lo que hace ahí, no deberías desconfiar tanto de…-**_ Hubo una pequeña pausa. Supongo que Yumi estaría hablando, pero, ¿de que se trata? _**–Si… lo se… pero sin XANA no tiene porque hacerlo…-**_ Otra breve pausa _**–Yumi, por favor, no digas tonterías…-**_ Una última pausa _**–Esta bien, ahora veremos. Ya estamos llegando-**_ Jeremie cierra su móvil. Tengo una clara idea de quien hablaban. _**–Yumi dice que en el ascensor se han encontrado a William inconsciente, y cree que el es el que activó el Superordenador. Por eso no le vimos en clases-**_ La conversación se detuvo cuando algo luminoso caído del cielo choca contra el puente. Al estar delante de nosotros, nos paramos sorprendidos. Yo logro ver una figura humana tras tanta luz que, raramente, no me afecta a la retina. De repente, veo el símbolo de XANA rodearle. Después, todo pasó muy rápido. Se lanzó contra Jeremie y desapareció. Jeremie cayó al suelo. Odd y yo nos acercamos preocupados, pero cuando Jeremie abrió los ojos vimos el símbolo de XANA. Abrió su mano y lanzó un rayo a Odd, lanzándolo contra la barandilla del puente. _

**-¡Ulrich, vete a ayudar a Yumi y Aelita! Yo me encargo de la bombilla que se ha metido en Jeremie- **_Le hice caso y me fui corriendo a la entrada._

_**Yumi, La Fábrica, sala del Scanner, 6:55 P.M.**_

_Aelita y yo hemos dejado a William en la sala del Superordenador y nos hemos metido en los Scanners. No podemos seguir esperando a los chicos. No sabemos cual es el ataque de XANA y no nos podemos arriesgar más. Aelita ya a programado una virtualización retardada. Me pareció extraño que los sectores hayan vuelto a aparecer, así que se lo había preguntado a Aelita mientras programaba el Scanner, y me dijo que de alguna manera XANA los hizo reaparecer. La compuerta se cierra… y lo siguiente que veo es que ya estoy siendo virtualizada. Caigo al suelo y Aelita cae un segundo mas tarde que yo. Estamos en el sector del Hielo. Que recuerdos, algunos no muy buenos… _

**-He mirado en el mapa del Superordenador antes de virtualizarme y se que la torre se encuentra al noroeste-**_ Aelita suelta un suspiro y después nos dirigimos a la torre. Aelita está dolida. Al fin y al cabo, su padre ha… muerto, y no ha servido de nada… Cuando estamos llegando, la voz de Ulrich resuena en todo el sector._

**-Veo que habéis llegado ya- **_Pongo una mueca tras el comentario._

**-¿Dónde esta Jeremie, Ulrich?-**_ Pregunta Aelita. Es cierto. Generalmente es el quien nos da las órdenes, y que no hable suele ser por algo malo…_

**-Algo luminoso se ha metido dentro de Jeremie y nos ha atacado. Odd le está distrayendo en estos instantes. Esto también significa que no puedo virtualizarme, así que os ayudaré desde aquí-**

**-¿Detectas algún monstruo de XANA? Todo está en calma, y dudo mucho que active solo una torre- **_Me parece oír algo detrás nuestro. Me doy la vuelta para ver a una criatura pegada al suelo. Tiene forma ovalada, y es como un gusano del Sector 5. La única diferencia es, como he dicho, que está pegado al suelo y no tiene brazos._

**-Si. Ya lo habéis visto, ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero no soy Jeremie, solo puedo mirar desde este trasto-**_ La criatura abrió la boca y nos disparó un láser. Saqué mis abanicos, abrí uno y bloqueé el láser. Después lancé mi otro abanico, pero se cayó al suelo al intentarlo._

**-Debo de haber perdido la práctica…-**_ Intento cogerlo, pero la criatura me vuelve a disparar, dándome en el pie._

**-Yumi, aquí dice algo de que te quedan 60 puntos-**_ Una esfera rosada alcanzó al monstruo y este explotó._

**-Veo que mi puntería sigue perfecta…-**_ Se dijo a si misma Aelita. Ella sigue avanzando hacia la torre cuando algo cae de encima de esta. Aelita se para en seco._

**-¿Qué es eso? Es un punto bastante grande en el mapa-**_ Dijo Ulrich. Desde aquí veo que es una persona… ¿otra persona? Un aura roja brillaba alrededor de el. Parecía… ¡Odd! Sin embargo, era como una silueta, una sombra, solo tenía un color negro. Apuntó a Aelita y le disparó. Esta esquivó la flecha agachándose y se echó a correr a mi dirección._Se frenó al lado de mi.

**-No es Odd, lo noto…-**_ Me dijo Aelita. Empezó a cargar una bola de energía y se la lanzó, pero la sombra se abrió por la mitad y la eludió. Volvió a disparar, pero paré el disparo con uno de mis abanicos. Lancé el que me sobraba y le dí en el pecho, pero pareció no dolerle demasiado. Me disparó, no pude bloquearlo y… volví a la sala de los Scanners._

_**Aelita, Lyoko, Sector del Hielo, hora desconocida.**_

_Estoy sola contra esta cosa, y encima ya he vuelto a lanzar un campo de energía y me ha esquivado como antes. Tengo que huir hacia la torre, así que me pongo a correr a un lado de la sombra. Me dispara, pero me agacho y la esquivo. Me consigo meter en la torre antes de que me acertara. Avanzo hacia el símbolo del suelo y, cuando este se ilumina, asciendo hasta una plataforma que se encontraba mas arriba. Para mi sorpresa, veo en la plataforma inferior, ¡a la sombra! Los símbolos al contacto se vuelven negros, pero en vez de ascender al llegar al centro, desciende. Alcanzo la pantalla de la torre y escribo el código LYOKO._

_**Odd, Puente de La Fábrica, 7:15 P.M.**_

_Un rayo lanzado por Jeremie me tira contra la pared por quinta vez. No puedo mas... estoy exhausto… por suerte veo que Jeremie empieza a brillar de forma extraña, como si tuviera un foco en el interior y el fuera una tela que se rompe y deja traspasar la luz. La criatura luminosa sale de el y se tira al agua sin dejar ningún rastro. Jeremie cae al suelo inconsciente. Me levanto como puedo y avanzo hacia el._

_**Jeremie, Academia Kadic, 7:50 P.M.**_

_Tenemos varias cosas que decirle a William. Estamos esperando en mi habitación hasta que el despierte para contestarnos que ha pasado. Mientras tanto, hablamos de nuestra antigua experiencia en Lyoko, al menos, de __sus__ experiencias._

**-En Lyoko nos ha atacado una criatura nueva, parecía un Gusano, pero estaba pegado al suelo- **_Comentaba Yumi._

**-¡Un gusano de tierra!- **_Exclamó Odd, poniéndole nombre a la criatura._

**-Ya, a ver que nombre le pones a este. También nos encontramos con Odd, pero era como una sombra, sin rastro, como una silueta…-**_Comentó Aelita._** –Además, eso no es todo. Atacaba como Odd, y al meterme en la torre, el también se metió, pero en vez de seguirme se dirigió a otra dirección y ya no lo vi- **_Es raro… en XANA ese comportamiento suele traer desagradables secuelas. Yo estoy prestando atención, pero estoy mirando a mi ordenador. Quiero averiguar que ha despertado a XANA. De repente, William se despierta y todos le miramos._

**-William, ¿Qué hacías en La Fábrica y porqué XANA ha vuelto?-**_ Le preguntó fríamente Yumi._

**-Esto… yo…- **_William soltó un suspiro _**–Cuando me salvasteis, el día anterior, recuerdo que XANA estaba preparando algo, no vi que era, pero se parecía a los scanners que hay en La Fábrica, y sabía que volvería tarde o temprano. Por eso le quité un programa a Jeremie, el programa que eliminó las réplicas de XANA. Lo quería volver a usar, pero algo o alguien me lo quitó… es lo único que se. No se quien era ni que hará con el programa…- **_William se mostraba avergonzado. _**–No os dije nada porque no confiaríais en mi y me lo negaríais. No sirvo para nada, lo siento- **

**-Bueno… podrías habernos avisado, pero que volviera a aparecer no es culpa tuya. Podrías intentar solucionar los problemas en Lyoko. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que la Scyphozoa está derrotada, y nos vendría bien una ayuda extra. Si es lo que pienso, XANA está creando nuevos monstruos para combatirnos- **_Dije, teniendo que respirar después de hablar._

**-A mi me parece una buena idea, Einstein- **_Me dijo Odd. No me gusta que me llame Einstein, pero no tengo más remedio que aguantarme. Además, tampoco me molesta tanto. De repente oigo una música extraña. Veo que Aelita se sobresalta. Me doy la vuelta para ver que el reproductor de sonido se ha puesto solo y se abre una conversación de MSN._

**-**_**Te preguntarás porqué ha vuelto XANA, ¿verdad?-**__El nick es extraño, solo hay números y no tiene foto. Me siento en la silla y escribo varias teclas para iniciar una conversación._

**-**_**¿Quién eres tu? ¿Acaso sabes algo?**_**-**

**-**_**Mas que tu. Se porque ha vuelto, que pretende… incluso QUIEN es XANA…**_**-**_ La respuesta me sorprendió mucho. ¿Quién? Creía que XANA era un virus, no una persona. _**–**_**Sin embargo, tengo un corto tiempo para hablar, solo puedo ayudaros cuando desactivéis una torre… después la conexión se corta…**_**-**_ Tal como dijo, mi ordenador empieza a tener interferencias y se corta la conexión. Doy un golpe a la mesa por pura rabia. Al menos… ahora sabemos algo mas de XANA… y tenemos a alguien que nos informa de ello… pero… ¿Quién?_

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, vuelvo a repetir que aunque la trama sea parecida a otros fics, esta idea se me ha ocurrido a mi, no es plagio de nada, para que no os confundáis. Espero rewievs y espero que os guste.


End file.
